ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2014/March
March 2 86th The Oscars Ceremony =Red Carpet = 3-2-14 At The Oscars - Red Carpet 001.jpg 3-2-14 At The Oscars - Red Carpet 002.jpg 3-2-14 At The Oscars - Red Carpet 003.jpg 3-2-14 At The Oscars - Red Carpet 004.jpg 3-2-14 At The Oscars - Red Carpet 005.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a dress by Atelier Versace Spring/Summer 2014 collection. =Backstage = 3-2-14 86th The Oscars Ceremony - Backstage 001.jpg 22nd Annual Elton John's AIDS Foundation Oscars Viewing Party White Carpet 3-2-14 At The Oscars Elton John's White Carpet 001.jpg 3-2-14 At The Oscars Elton John's White Carpet 002.jpg 3-2-14 At The Oscars Elton John's White Carpet 003.jpg 3-2-14 At The Oscars Elton John's White Carpet 004.jpg Dinner 3-2-14 At The Oscars Elton John's Afterparty 001.png 3-2-14 At The Oscars Elton John's Afterparty 002.jpg 3-2-14 At The Oscars Elton John's Afterparty 003.jpg 3-2-14 At The Oscars Elton John's Afterparty 004.jpg 3-2-14 At The Oscars Elton John's Afterparty 005.jpg Leaving Elton John's Oscars After Party 3-2-14 Leaving a Elton John's After Party 001.jpg 3-2-14 Leaving a Elton John's After Party 002.jpg Vanity Fair Oscars After Party Heading to Vanity Fair Oscars After Party 3-2-14 Heading to Vanity Fair - Oscars Afterparty 001.jpg 3-2-14 Heading to Vanity Fair - Oscars Afterparty 003.jpg 3-2-14 Heading to Vanity Fair - Oscars Afterparty 004.jpg 3-2-14 Heading to Vanity Fair - Oscars Afterparty 002.jpg Red Carpet 3-2-14 Vanity Fair Oscars After Party Red Carpet 001.jpg 3-2-14 Vanity Fair Oscars After Party Red Carpet 002.jpg 3-2-14 Vanity Fair Oscars After Party Red Carpet 003.jpg 3-2-14 Vanity Fair Oscars After Party Red Carpet 004.jpg 3-2-14 Vanity Fair Oscars After Party Red Carpet 005.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a dress by Atelier Versace Spring/Summer 2014 collection. Inside 3-2-14 At Vanity Fair Oscars Afterparty 001.jpg 3-2-14 At Vanity Fair Oscars Afterparty 002.jpg 3-2-14 At Vanity Fair Oscars Afterparty 003.jpg 3-2-14 At Vanity Fair Oscars Afterparty 004.jpg 3-2-14 At Vanity Fair Oscars Afterparty 005.jpg Portrait Backstage 3-2-14 Vanity Fair Oscars After Party Portrait 001.jpg 3-2-14 Vanity Fair Oscars After Party Portrait 002.jpg 3-2-14 Vanity Fair Oscars After Party Portrait 003.jpg 3-2-14 Vanity Fair Oscars After Party Portrait 004.jpg Mark Seliger Photoshoot 3-2-14 Mark Seliger 001.jpg March 3 Twitter Gaga tweeted her own name for what seems as no apparent reason. :"gaga" :ARTPOP is being used in fashion terminology to describe makeup inspired by art. #ARTPOPmessage I ��@patmcgrathreal http://bplane.co/hN0tvw '' LittleMonsters.com :''Morning after oscars, I ate 3 cheeseburgers and had a milkshake. What a phenomenal evening, incredible nominees, and camaraderie. Back to work on #monsterstuff. 3-3-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg :ARTPOP is being used in fashion terminology to describe makeup inspired by art. #ARTPOPmessage ⚡️ 3-2-14 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg March 4 LittleMonsters.com :Karl Lagerfeld used Do What U Want from my album ARTPOP for the Chanel Fashion Show! Merci, Karl je vous adore! 3-4-14_LittleMonsters.com_001.jpg Twitter :Karl Lagerfeld used Do What You Want from my album ARTPOP for the Chanel Fashion Show! Merci, Karl je vous adore! - http://bplane.co/Q6NHHM '' March 7 Twitter :''I'll be in Austin performing at SXSW this year, well be playing outdoors at Stubbs can't wait! :It's my first @SXSW! I'm headlining @BTWFoundation night on the @Doritos #BoldStage at Stubb's. Win tickets at http://bit.ly/1nf40HA '' March 8 LittleMonsters.com :''ARTPOP celebrated in fashion by ELLE Singapore to describe creative collections this season! Feb 2014! 3-8-14_LittleMonsters.com_001.jpg Twitter :Someone just got tix to my SXSW Doritos Stage Show #BoldBravery DRESSED LIKE MY DOPE SINGLE COVER http://bplane.co/zVcWxy March 9 LittleMonsters.com :Painting on a Sunday, I got some amazing oil paints learning how to use them. To make things...been writing songs, filming, reading, editing. Been thinking about you. My fans I miss u. 3-9-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg March 10 LittleMonsters.com :Austin with the haus #itsdangerousbiznas. 3-10-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg Twitter :Austin with the haus #itsdangerousbiznas Texas take us to your leader- http://bplane.co/zMcnwQ '' Arriving at SXSW Vice Party 3-10-14 Arriving at SXSW Vice Party in Austin 001.jpg SXSW Vice Party Gaga was seen leaving the SXSW Vice Party in Austin, Texas. 3-10-14 Leavnig the SXSW Vice Party 001.jpg 3-10-14 Leavnig the SXSW Vice Party 002.jpg 3-10-14 Leavnig the SXSW Vice Party 003.jpg At a Gay Club in Austin, TX 3-10-14 At a Gay Club in Austin 001.jpg 3-10-14 At a Gay Club in Austin 002.jpg 3-10-14 At a Gay Club in Austin 003.jpg 3-10-14 At a Gay Club in Austin 004.jpg Leaving the Gay Club 3-10-14 Leaving the SXSW Festival 001.jpg March 11 LittleMonsters.com :''Me last night who knows why #Austin 3-11-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg :Documenting my Austin trip, good morning monsters!!!!!!! Bitters Soda BBQ Music 3-11-14 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg Twitter :Austin with the haus #itsdangerousbiznas Texas take us to your leader- http://bplane.co/zMcnwQ :Documenting my Austin trip, good morning monsters!!!!!!! Bitters Soda BBQ Music - let me see your #AustinMonsterStyle http://bplane.co/SEJYma '' At Hotel 3-12-14 At Hotel 001.jpg Arriving at SXSW Festival in Austin 3-11-14 Arriving at SXSW Festival in Austin 001.jpg Inside at SXSW Festival 3-11-14 At SXSW Festival in Austin 001.jpg 3-11-14 At SXSW Festival in Austin 002.jpg 3-11-14 At SXSW Festival in Austin 003.jpg 3-13-14 At SXSW Festival in Austin 004.jpg At Elysium Nightclub in Austin 3-11-14 At Elysium Nightclub in Austin 001.jpg 3-11-14 At Elysium Nightclub in Austin 002.jpg 3-11-14 At Elysium Nightclub in Austin 003.jpg March 12 LittleMonsters.com :''Stopped by Coldplay, K Pop, and a Death Metal affair. As a music lover former festival junkie, I'm having the time of my life. It's all about bringing people together to share talents. This is an ARTPOP Mecca 3-12-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg Twitter :Post your #BoldImpact for a chance to get in to see me perform @BTWFoundation Night @Doritos #BoldStage. See rules http://bit.ly/1cs1ZGM :Coldplay, K Pop, and a Death Metal affair. As a music lover former festival junkie, I'm having the time of my life. http://bplane.co/nN5ERU :So beautiful watching artists come together to share talent in such a loving musical environment. This place is ARTPOP. Creative Rebellion! Inside at SXSW Festival in Austin 3-12-14 At SXSW Festival in Austin 001.jpg 3-12-14 At SXSW Festival in Austin 002.jpg 3-12-14 At SXSW Festival in Austin 003.jpg 3-12-14 At SXSW Festival in Austin 004.jpg Leaving the SXSW Festival in Austin Gaga was seen leaving the festival and took pictures with her fans. 3-12-14 Leaving the SXSW Festival in Austin 001.png March 13 Twitter LittleMonsters.com SXSW Festival Rehearsal 3-13-14 At SXSW Festival - Rehearsal 001.jpg 3-13-14 At SXSW Festival - Rehearsal 002.jpg 3-13-14 LittleMonsters.com 004.jpg 3-13-14 LittleMonsters.com 005.jpg 3-13-14 LittleMonsters.com 006.jpg Leaving Rehearsals 3-13-14 Leaving SXSW Rehearsals 001.jpg Out in Austin 3-13-14 Out in Austin 001.jpg 3-13-14 Out in Austin 002.jpg 3-13-14 Out in Austin 003.jpg Arrival 3-13-14 Arriving at SXSW in Austin 001.jpg Bakstage 3-13-14 At SXSW Festival in Austin 001.jpeg|1 3-13-14 At SXSW Festival in Austin 002.jpeg|2 Performance ;Set list #"Aura" #"MANiCURE" #"Jewels N' Drugs #"Swine" #"Dope" #"Bad Romance" (Country Version) #"Applause" #"Gypsy" (Acoustic) 3-13-14 SXSW 001.jpg 3-13-14 SXSW 002.jpg 3-13-14 SXSW 003.jpg 3-13-14 SXSW 004.jpg 3-13-14 SXSW 005.jpg 3-13-14 SXSW 006.jpg 3-13-14 SXSW 007.jpeg Jimmy Kimmel Live! Before Gaga's performance on SXSW, Gaga recorded a small interview on Jimmy Kimmel Live who was there at SXSW, 3-13-14 Jimmy Kimmel Live 001.jpg 3-13-14 Jimmy Kimmel Live 002.jpg 3-13-14 Jimmy Kimmel Live 003.jpg 3-13-14 Jimmy Kimmel Live Backstage 001.jpg|Backstage Leaving SXSW Festival Gaga was seen leaving the SXSW Festival in Austin and took pictures with her fans. 3-13-14 Leaving the SXSW Festival in Austin 001.jpeg March 14 LittleMonsters.com Twitter :"I loved every moment with you last night, Austin. Creative Rebellion is ARTPOP. Release yourself from expectation. http://bplane.co/jMsxU7 ''" :"''Getting ready the keynote @SXSW. Lets celebrate our fan base, we play by our own rules and look how far we've come! Trend #iAmARTPOP" :"My @SXSW keynote starts in 15 mins! Listen live at http://sxsw.com/live ''" :"''Surprised Zedd and got hyphy with crowd. It was #Dope feeling their #Aura. - http://bplane.co/vY3eCx ''" SXSW Keynote Speech with John Norris 3-14-14 At SXSW Festival - Conference 001.png 3-14-14 At SXSW Festival - Conference 002.jpg 3-14-14 At SXSW Festival - Conference 003.jpg 3-14-14 At SXSW Festival - Conference 004.jpg 3-14-14 At SXSW Festival - Conference (Backstage) 001.png|Backstage 3-14-14 At SXSW Festival - Conference (Backstage) 002.jpeg 3-14-14 At SXSW Keynote in Austin 001.jpg 3-14-14 At SXSW Festival - Backstage 001.jpeg Leaving SXSW Keynote 3-14-14 Out and about in Austin 001.jpeg 3-14-14 Leaving SXSW Keynote 002.jpg 3-14-14 Leaving SXSW Keynote 003.jpg At iTunes Festival in Austin Gaga joined Zedd in his iTunes Festival SXSW set to perform "Aura". 3-14-14 At ITunes Festival in Austin 001.png 3-14-14 At ITunes Festival in Austin 002.jpg 3-14-14 At ITunes Festival in Austin 003.jpg 3-14-14 At ITunes Festival in Austin 004.jpg 3-14-14 At ITunes Festival in Austin 005.jpg 3-14-14 At ITunes Festival in Austin Backstage 001.jpg|Backstage 3-14-14 At ITunes Festival in Austin Backstage 002.jpeg March 15 LittleMonsters.com Twitter :"just a baby gaga and a baby millie all grown up #littlemonsters http://bplane.co/u3DYmP ''" :"''My Hello Kitty Creepers ���� - http://bplane.co/eOsmKL ''" :"''New Leather jacket, hand painted sad clown smoking your Applause. #MonsterStyle -''" March 16 LittleMonsters.com Twitter :"Human BBQ=Hollywood http://bplane.co/K2cruU ''" :"''On an excursion, raising creative hell with my unfashionable attire. EW - http://bplane.co/cqQ4ru ''" March 17 LittleMonsters.com :"''THERE IS A MONSTER SURPRISE COMING" :"Lady Gaga's artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball STAGE DESIGN #artRAVE #TheARTPOPBall" 3-17-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg Twitter :"��happy st Patricks day. Ay the sound of trashed New Yorkers. Grab some green beer and no other instruments. �� my bf is Irish forgive me��������" :"TREND #LadyGagaTourStage" :"Lady Gaga's artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball STAGE DESIGN #artRAVE #TheARTPOPBall http://bplane.co/2LJiFg ''" :"#LadyGagaTourStage The stage is lucite and you can just dance underneath the runways http://bit.ly/LadyGaga-Tix pic.twitter.com/6ebf14ZYmA''" :"Night little monsters I love you, I can't wait to be with u every night on the road. You've brought me back to life, hope u like the stage!" March 18 Leaving her apartment in NYC Gaga was seen leaving her apartment in NYC and meeting with fans. 3-18-14 Out in NYC 001.png 3-18-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.png 3-18-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg 3-18-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 004.jpg March 19 LittleMonsters.com :"A stranger took this picture of me in 2008 on the LES in NY, before I was ever a star. We found him and used that same photo for my Roseland poster." 3-19-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg Twitter :"A stranger took this pic of me in 2008 in NY, b4 I was ever a star. We found him & used that same photo 4 this poster http://bplane.co/N5aSn7 ''" :"''I'm so excited for you to see the new video! 3.5 days! Can anyone guess the #NextARTPOPSingle" :"@BubbleTearDrops thank you bubble����. I care for this whole fanbase so much and appreciate your support more than you know!" :"@HumorIsArt we grew up together ☺️still in love with you ��" March 20 Twitter :"I'm excited to announce June 26 through July 22 of Lady Gaga's artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball will be opened by CRAYON POP! http://tinyurl.com/mvbbkv2" :"DUE to overwhelming demand additional artRAVE dates were announced today for the US! CA, AZ, NV, UT, & CO http://bplane.co/uR3mg1" :"Watch me tomorrow talking about my new video on @TODAYshow @accesshollywood and @ENews! #NewARTPOPSingle" Leaving her apartment in NYC Gaga was seen leaving her apartment and took pictures with her fans. 3-20-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpeg 3-20-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg 3-20-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg LittleMonsters.com :"I LOVE THESE GIRLS they're opening for June 26 through July 24th of the artRAVE! http://tinyurl.com/mvbbkv2" :"2 day till video. To all my loyal and die hard monsters, this ones for you baby ��" 3-20-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg March 21 Twitter :"Touch Me, touch me, don't be sweet. Love me, Love me PLEASE RETWEET" :"TREND #GUYMusicVideoTomorrow make it #1 and I'll release a never before seen still!" :"NEW Lady Gaga Music Video TOMORROW! 8PM EST on @nbc #ARTPOP #NextSingleGUY pic.twitter.com/RTErOFTWnx" G.U.Y. - Music Video 001.jpg LittleMonsters.com Leaving her apartment in NYC Gaga was seen leaving her apartment, way to The Today Show. And meeting with her fans. 3-21-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 3-21-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpeg Out in NYC 3-21-14 Out in NYC 001.jpg At The Today Show :Main article: The Today Show G.U.Y. Behind the scenes. 3-21-14 The Today Show 001.png 3-21-14 The Today Show 002.jpg Leaving the NBC Studio 3-21-14 Leaving NBC Studios in NYC 001.jpg Arriving at Bouchon Bakery 3-21-14 Arriving at Bouchon Bakery in NYC 001.jpg At Bouchon Bakery 3-21-14 At Bouchon Bakery 001.jpg Arriving at Sirius Radio 3-21-14 Arriving at Sirius Radio in NYC 001.jpg At Sirius XM Radio 3-21-14 At Sirius XM Radio 001.jpg 3-21-14 At Sirius XM Radio 002.jpg Leaving the Sirius Radio 3-21-14 Leaving the Sirius Radio 001.jpg At Access Hollywood :Main article: Access Hollywood 3-21-14 Access Hollywood 001.jpg E! News 3-21-14 E! News 001.jpg Leaving an Office Building in NYC 3-21-14 Leaving an Office Building in NYC 001.jpg 3-21-14 Leaving an Office Building in NYC 002.jpg Category:2014 Category:2014 fashion March 22 Out in NYC 3-22-14 Out in NYC 001.jpeg 3-22-14 Out in NYC 003.JPG 3-22-14 Out in NYC 004.JPG 3-22-14 Out in NYC 005.JPG Leaving an Studio 3-22-14 Leaving a Studio in NYC 001.jpg 3-22-14 Leaving a Studio in NYC 002.jpg 3-22-14 Leaving a Studio in NYC 003.jpg 3-22-14 Out in NYC 002.jpg LittleMonsters.com :"FOZZI IS READY" 3-22-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video * Released at Dateline NBC. G.U.Y. - Music Video 012.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 024.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 030.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 021.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 026.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 036.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 031.jpg March 23 Instagram 3-23-14 Instagram 001.jpg Out in NYC 3-23-14 Out in NYC 001.jpg 3-23-14 Leaving her apartment 001.jpg 3-23-14 Out in NYC 003.png Arriving at her apartment 3-23-14 Arriving at her apartment 001.jpg 3-23-14 Arriving at her apartment 002.jpg 3-23-14 Arriving at her apartment 003.jpg LittleMonsters.com :"The G.U.Y single cover :) thats my handwriting!" G.U.Y. - Artwork.jpg Category:2014 Category:2014 fashion March 28 Roseland Ballroom March 30 Roseland Ballroom March 31 Roseland Ballroom Timeline Category:2014 Category:2014 fashion